second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow Templars
"The sword of humanity" '-Company's motto-' 'Homeworld: '''Ortus '''Current commander: '''Ser Devonare (real name unknown) '''Strenght: '''unknown, fluctuates all the time-estimated around 8,000 '''Specialities: '''Black ops, general frontline combat A semi-religious group of zealots which can be encountered in every place where there is conflict. Self-proclaimed masters of black-ops operation (including irregular warfare and assassination), they are known for the enthusiasm with which they perform their missions, never stopping until the job is done. While motivated and reliable when it comes to completing the mission, the shadow tempars are also infamous for always leaving a mark behind, so their clients seldom manage to denny they hired this group of zealots in the first place. Despite this, the shadow templars are a common sight on the battlefields in and out of the Commonwealth's borders. As long as there is a war to fight, they will be there and may the galaxy have mercy of those unlucky enough to be standing on their way. The candle that burned twice as bright ''… lasts half as long While the company was undoubtedly a highly effective group, they were possessed with a fervour that clouded their judgement; after partaking in many battles they found themselves worn thinner and thinner until most of what remained of them were dashed like water upon the bloody rock of history, this particular rock being the invasion of voice. Invigorated by combat and blinding fanaticism, they ne'er headed the fall-back commands.. and those who lived long enough to avoid consumption by the Biluan drones were incinerated in the destruction of Voice. While the leader had managed to escape off-world in time, few thousands remained. Picking up the pieces, only to fall on the glass. The leader strived to pull the Templars back from the brink, for a time it seemed they might one day come back into themselves, but it was not to be. A civil war from within the ranks erupted and led to The Shadow Trial, the trial crippled the organisation as it stripped their power and prohibited them from all access to the Commonwealth, the Council had frankly found the Templars too big for their boots... the incessant feverous arguing did not help ether. The Templars were cast out and soon the disciplined waned away. ''♪ Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days ''♪ The loss had been one blow too many, the façade of discipline quickly fell to reveal they never truly controlled their religious fervour, perhaps they did at some point but no longer; driven by a mad fervour they made every effort to harkon back to the old days of glory, oblivious to their own behaviour. As the Thadrakos Realms were beset with rebellion, the Shadow Templars descended like vultures; hoping to take advantage on the meek loyalists and dress it nicely under the pretence of freeing slaves (even claiming that they had been the ones to incite the rebellion, blatantly ignoring the rightful renown of the Ur Idra Sandshifters) The pillaging and looting did set the Templars at ease, finally some action! some attention! At least until the Thadrakos caught them... While the loyalists were taken aback by the rebellion they were not helpless, determined to crack down and set an example for the future, the loyalists sought out the most troublesome raiders; the Templars at this point were unorganised zealots, when the Thadrakos Mecenas came for them they fell swiftly. A meal to die for The templars who did not fall to the hunters were few, those few that survived the guns though faced a worse fate; rounded up the survivors were, burnt at the stake was what followed. The same day a large banquet was held by the 5 families, the flesh of the mercenaries the main course. The head of Ser Devonare served on a platter, an apple in his mouth - much like a pigs head - his eyes pulled out with spits. The final page of the Templars history had turned. Category:Combat Unit